The present invention relates to a treatment instrument for an endoscope.
Generally, according to a treatment instrument for an endoscope, an operating wire is arranged to insert into a flexible sheath inserted and detached into and from a treatment instrument inserting channel of the endoscope, and treatment pieces arranged at a front end portion of the flexible sheath are made to be able to open and close from a side of the hand by an operating wire (for example, Patent References 1 to 5).    Patent Reference 1: JP-UM-63-151111    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-8-38496    Patent Reference 3: JP-A-3-295551    Patent Reference 4: JP-UM-A-5-9503    Patent Reference 5: JP-A-7-8450
However, in order to insert and detach the treatment pieces into and from the treatment instrument inserting channel of the endoscope, an outer diameter of the treatment pieces needs to be smaller than an inner diameter of the treatment instrument inserting channel and therefore, only a small-scaled treatment can be carried out in the background art.